


It's over

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek back, but it's too late. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than what I usually do

 

***************

"He’s moved on Scott." Stiles’ voice was low as he spoke. He didn’t meet Scott’s gaze, didn’t want to. He knew what he was going to say.

"You didn’t expect him to hang around and pout over you did you?"Scott responded. He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Stiles wanted to shrug it off, he didn’t deserve any comfort.

"No. But I didn’t expect him to move on so quickly.Like nothing even happened." 

"Is he happy?" 

"Of course he is. I wouldn’t let Parrish still be standing if Derek wasn’t happy." 

"Then isn’t that all that matters?"

"I know it is. But I can't....I miss him. I miss him and I want him back Scott." 


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Parrish and Derek together twisted something in Stiles. He knew it was jealousy and he also knew that it was anger. Anger at himself and anger at Derek and Parrish. He shouldn’t be jealous at them. They didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t Derek that ended up kissing Brett, and it wasn’t Parrish that freaked out because Derek wouldn’t sleep with him and he Brett showed him interest. It was all on him for being weak. Not them. Yet he couldn’t feel the anger towards them. So right now, he sat alone in his room. He had all the pictures that he managed to snap of Derek sitting on his desk and sad, soft music playing in the background. His phone sat on the table too, Brett’s number flashing. And a text a few seconds later. He was missing a pack meet. He didn’t care. He just wanted Derek back.

A knock on the door shook him out of his day dream. A familiar smell of lavender and cherries filled the room. A mix of earth was thrown in as well. Lydia and Malia.

“Shouldn’t you two be at the pack meet?” Stiles asked without turning around. He continued to look at the pictures, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“Wolves only tonight. Derek promised to text us the details tomorrow.” Malia said. Stiles heard the bed creak. She liked to lay in his bed. It was a sort of haven for her.

“Oh.” Stiles muttered.

“And the fact that his boy toy is there doesn’t make it better. I don’t see how they can stand it. He gives off this scent. It’s horrible. Maybe it’s the Phoenix in him. I don’t know. But I wouldn’t be able to sit still with him around.”

Lydia rolled his eyes.

“Malia! I told you. No mention of Jordan Parrish around Stiles. I told you that.”

Stiles turned around. “It’s okay if you guys talk about him. There’s no use. Especially if he’s part of the pack now.”

“I’m sorry Stiles. I know this must be hard for you.”

Stiles stood up and shrugged. ‘’I made the mistake. I did this to him. I cheated. He was going to move on. I knew that. There was nothing I could do about it.”

“But that doesn’t mean he should just make him pack.” Malia added. “I don’t care if it is Scott’s pack. He needs to have some sympathy for your feelings.”

“I don’t deserve them Malia. No sympathy for a person that cheats.”

\--

Brett Talbot didn’t know much about Scott McCall and his pack. Satomi rarely spoke of it. And until he found Satomi and whoever was left, he would have to join Scott’s. That and Scott wanted to keep an eye out on him. Despite the fact that he and Derek were on the receiving end of each other’s glare.

“Have any of you seen Stiles? He won’t return my calls, or texts.” Brett asked after the meet was over. He didn’t even know why all the wolves were there and the Kitsune, the banshee and were coyote got to leave early. Derek’s gaze turned to him, fire in his eyes. They hadn’t spoken about what happened and he didn’t want to speak to Brett. He didn’t even want him in the pack. But in the end, he respects his alpha’s choices.

“No. We haven’t.” Parrish added before Derek could speak. “Not since the other day. I’m sure he’s fine though. He’s had a long week.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

He knew that was a lie. Whenever he went around to the Stilinski household Stiles’ dad would tell him that Stiles was out with Lydia or Scott. Even Malia. They knew where he was…He was out having a good time, leaving him all alone.


End file.
